Minecraft: The Dark Truths
by Noval25
Summary: We will learn the terrible truths in Minecraft and their Realms.
1. Chapter 1

A simple person wanders the forest, this person has lived out in the wilderness for years, searching for their parents for that have disappeared. The person wakes up after a nap under the trees, he goes into a chest near him, and pulls out a sword, an axe, and some apples. The person sighed "okay, the villagers on the last island said they landed here". He exited the forest, seeing an old burnt down house, he approached it cautious.

When he entered the house, he found a picture that looked the same as his, knowing it belonged to his parents. He searched the chest, finding an iron helmet and a written book. He opened the book, "If anyone reads this, you found our house, we have written down many things we have learned through time, but there's still more to learn, I hope it helps".

Suddenly he heard a hissing sound, when a Creeper came out of the corner. He quickly pulled out his wooden sword and took a whack at the Creeper. He quickly left the house as the creeper followed him out. It took him a few hits and the creeper finally died.

The person soon saw over the mountain, a smoke signal. "Hm, I must be near a village, maybe they know something about my parents" he went to check it out. He saw a big village, falling apart, bit by bit.

He went down to check it out "uh, excuse me sir" "huh? Oh, a new person, nice to meet you". "So, can you tell me what happened here?" "Well, this place used to be secure by two skilled crafter" "yeah, I believe they were my parents".

"Oh, we never knew they had a son? But I guess that would be normal, we are villagers". "Say, could you tell me what happened to them, I'm actually looking for them". "Hm, sorry kid, I'm as confused as you are".

Suddenly they heard screams "oh no, must be the pillagers". "The what?" "The Pillagers were old villagers that turned for not getting their trade, so they decided to raid us". "Er, do you have a blacksmith place?" "Y-Yes, but why?" "Because I need to be prepared".

The person went into the blacksmith, grabbing an Iron sword and iron chest plate. He followed the noise of a villager, seeing an Iron Golem trying to protect them. The Golem fell to his knees "Heh, it seems this village has really gone down, not even a Golem can protect you". The Pillager readied to kill the Golem, when the person knocked the Pillager back. "Huh, a crafter? Didn't know your kind were still around" "yeah, well we don't go down so easily".

"Heh, kill him" the Pillager leader said, the person slain down one pillager, but was jumped by another one. Though the Golem knocked the pillager off as the person dealt with the other.

All the pillagers were dead, except for the leader. The leader charged at the person, when the person punched the leader in the face, pointing a sword at him on the ground. "Wait, don't kill him, if you do, you'll attract a warning to yourself".

The person put away his sword "leave, now" the leader left. "Thank you sir, you saved us" a villager said "eh, it's nothing". "Kind of impressive," said a blacksmith villager "but you still have a long way to go" "huh, what do you mean?". "Your skills are a little rusty, try fighting some mobs at night or in a cave to improve" "uh, yes, I will".

The sun started to set as the person ran back to the house. "W-Wait, what's your name?" "Ethan" as he ran off. He rested in his bed as the night past, but he was watched by a dark figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan woke up from his night sleep and started working on getting some supplies. Ethan chopped down some trees and gathered seeds to plant and grow food. When he heard a voice "hey, you over there!" said a villager "oh, hello, can I help you?" "Yes, I came to see if you need any help" "huh, that's weird". "Huh, why?" "Well Villagers don't really offer help, they just trade with me" "eh, just call me a special villager, just give me any materials and I'll help out".

"Heh, that's very helpful" "say, I don't want to judge, but you know we could make this into something more". "If you can help by getting me some stone, I think I might be able to make this into a fortress" "okay, I can do that".

Ethan went into a cave as he battled some skeletons, zombies, and creepers. While mining some stone, he saw a mineshaft with chest at the far end. He went in, seeing an unmoving skeleton with a diamond sword in him. He took the sword and open the chest, finding a lot of ore and materials inside "huh, must be a special chest".

Ethan cleared it out as he was full on supplies. He turned around seeing an enderman at the end of tunnel. He quickly looked down as he drawn his sword. "Oh crap, out of all the mobs I had to face, why did it have to be an enderman" he thought.

Ethan carefully inched over as he could hear the enderman, even feel it staring into his soul. Ethan tripped over a piece of stone, he looked seeing the enderman staring at him. He closed his eyes, preparing to battle, but then the creature just disappeared.

Ethan sat down on his butt as he tried to breathe normally. He started hearing spiders as he got up and got out of there. Ethan escaped the cave as he saw the villager's work. "Whoa" Ethan said as he saw his parents house, remade again. "So, what do you think?" "What do I think? It looks amazing, thanks a lot, um". "Oh, right, you can call me George" "thanks for your help George" "no problem; and hey, if you have that stone, I can come back tomorrow to help you build" "yeah, that would be great".

Ethan and George saw that the sun was starting to set. "Oh man, I got to get back, see ya tomorrow Ethan" "yeah, see ya". Ethan went into his house and rested in his bed as he rested his eyes.

The next morning, Ethan was surprised, because something was crouching right in front of him. It was an Enderman; Ethan backed away, frightened for his life. The Enderman started inching closer, as it looked into Ethan's eyes. The creature's eyes started to glow, leaving to Ethan not being able to look away. When it stopped Ethan's head fell to see the ground as he heard the Enderman cleared its throat "can you hear me now?" "Huh?".


End file.
